Hatred Life and Magic
by Karii Aoi
Summary: mikan thought that nobody ever cared for her,because they left her all alone.then a boy named natsume,get interested to her,he wants to know more about mikan.and their is something that made mikan a different girl,very different..


**Hatred life and Magic**

**CHAPTER 1**

"why?why do you all left me?all of you."the brunette girl said to her self while watching

the dark blue sky with sparkling stars on it.

she is beautiful,has brown hair down to her waist,has tantalizing chestnut eyes,every boy in their school adores her,admires her.not to mention,she is very smart,have many talents,good in all things,and something is different from her.

she is a sorceress.and her parents too.this is the reason why her parents die,because of overusing their magic powers.as she have said,all of them left her,even her best friend,

she needs to transfer her school and move their house far from mikan.And this made mikan more became sad,and soon she would be depressed.but she always wear her smile on her face even if her life is not the way she want's it to be.she is always calm and sometimes emotionless.she is very popular in their school.because of her talents and smartness.

--**one morning**—

"ok ok,I will be the first to be in school!"she said calmly

and she did her daily routine..and then walk fast to her school,when she arrived in their classroom she is the first one to come,as she expected it.

"ohh yeah,as I expected.i'm the first one here."she said in a calm tone

she sat down on her sit and stare outside the window.the window is open so the wind blew her hair,her hair swings gracefully as the wind blew.she didn't know that someone is watching over her.

"_she's beautiful_"the raven haired boy thought,he has a ruby coloured eyes and sure,look handsome or good looking,he is starring at the beautiful brunnette who is busy staring outside the window.

the boy walked off as he noticed that the brunette was noticed her and sees him,staring at her full of interest.

"who is that guy?never seen him before,but well don't care."she murmured

suddenly a boy with blonde hair with deep blue eyes opened the door and..

"ohayo,ruka-kun"she greeted him calmly and smile at him this made ruka blush

"o..oh..ohayo,mikan"he greeted back still blushing,then he proceed towards his sit at the back of mikan.

mikan is still staring at the sky..then

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

the bell rang,and this is the sign that the class will be started,her classmates hurriedly rushed towards her and greeted her in such a hurry.

"ohayo!!mi-chan!!"all of the boys said with hearts in their eyes

"ohayo,minna-san"she greeted back smiling

and then they rushed towards their seat.and the teacher came

"goodmorning my dear students,I have a surprise to all of you"narumi said

"what is it?"all of them shouted except mikan

"do you all mean WHO is it?"he corrected

"pls,show us!!hurry up!!quit giving us excitement!!"all of them shouted except mikan who is not paying attention to what is it going

"ok ok,here he is,please come in now"he said

the boy went inside the room.he is handsome and has raven hair and ruby coloured eyes,he iwalked coolly in front of them and the girls started shouting.

"OWWWWWWWW,HE IS SOOOOO CUTE"the girls shouted except to mikan who is again not paying attention to what is happening

then she turned her head to look what is going,then she saw the boy who is staring at her this morning.but now he is staring at her again.she saw it so she avoided the eye contact to the boy.

he kept staring and staring as if no tomorrow.Then narumi interrupted his staring session to mikan and listen to what will narumi told him to do.mikan kept silently staring at the sky.

"ok class,this is our new student,treat him well ok?"he said

"yes sir,we will!!"the girls shouted EXCEPT mikan of course

"no,introduce your self to them"ask narumi

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga,nice to meet you all"he said with emotionless face

the girls screamed

"now,since you are new here,please choose a partner"narumi said

natsume then glanced his eyes to a certain brunette who was staring blankly at the window.

"I want her to be my partner"he said pointing to mikan

"ohh,ms.sakura,you want her to be your partner,very good decision,you've choose the right one"narumi said

"ok,ms.sakura is your partner now,pls seat next to her"he sais pointing to mikan's seat

then natsume walked towards her and greeted her

"hi,I'm natsume"he said calmly

"hello,I'm.."she interrupted by natsume

"your mikan sakura right?"he said calmly

"yes,I'am"that's only her reply,then continue staring at the sky

"OWWWWWWW,MIKAN IS SOOOOO LUCKY"the girls shouted

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"the boys shouted in jealousy

a pair of deep blue eyes is staring at them that moment,and couldn't understand how he felt right now.it is jealousy?

--**ruka's POV**--

I don't know what is happening to me,my heart beats so fast,and I felt jealous.

ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!this not gonna happen,I don't know if she likes me..

waaaaaaaaaahhhh!!what am I thinking?

--**end of POV**--

then natsume keep staring at mikan,but in a second he looked away,afraid that mikan noticed it.

--**Natsume's POV**—

she's so beautiful,the way the wind blew her long beautiful hair,I love the way she smile

when I first saw her,I felt something.but what is it?

she is different from all of the girls that I met and knew

her eyes is full of sadness,I wonder what happen to her past

but she kept on smiling and smiling

I want to know her more

--**End of Chapter--**


End file.
